The OECA (TM) analyzer has been improved and automated using an S-100 bus microporcessor which allows it to be readily transported. It is in use in Clinical Hematology for the study of various hemoglobin apathies. Two units are being used on a joint NSF project at Morochocha, Peru to study Quecha Miners.